


Perfect Imperfections

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Het, Poetry, Romance, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is far from perfect and Hermione wouldn't have him any other way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

**Title:** Perfect Imperfections  
 **Summary:** Ron is far from perfect and Hermione wouldn't have him any other way  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** Poetry  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

Perfect Imperfections

  
Ron has never been one for fancy words;  
He'd rather just say what he means.  
They might sound course or unrefined,  
Contrasting with verse that's clean.

His words will shoot straight from the hip,  
Their meanings jumbled up.  
But Hermione never needs poetry,  
To see how truly she is loved.

It's in the way he looks at her.  
It's in his tight embrace.  
It's in the way he'd do anything  
To put a smile upon her face.

He never claims perfection,  
And they'll often disagree.  
But it never matters in the end.  
Because by Ron's side is where Hermione will always prefer to be.


End file.
